


极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十二）

by muguahesigua



Category: SM - Fandom, 偶像, 女性向, 妓女 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 5





	极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十二）

宁展看到街道的尽头站了一个人，那人背对着自己。  
像是感受到身后的视线，那人转过身来和他面对面，还冲他咧嘴笑。  
“宁其。”  
“哥。”  
宁展皱眉朝他走过去，“你不在学校上课跑大街上乱晃什么？”  
“哥，我饿了。”  
“我想吃咖喱饭。”  
听见他撒娇的声音，宁展的心一下子软的不行，他把手按在宁其的头上揉了两把，“行吧，但下次不许逃课了。”

路上的行人少得可怜，两个人走进了那家经常光顾的咖喱店。  
像往常一样，宁展和他并肩坐在凳子上，宁其的面前放着一大杯加冰的乌龙茶，他用吸管转着圈的搅弄，冰块在玻璃杯上发出清脆的碰撞声。  
“哥，你最近在巡演吧，好像变瘦了。”  
“有吗？”  
“有。”他张嘴喝了一大口乌龙茶。  
“新专辑你听了吗？觉得怎么样？”  
“好听，但我更喜欢女团。”  
“你小子。”宁展用胳膊肘怼了他一下。  
宁其咯咯的笑。  
“哥，今年能一起过年吗？”  
宁展忽然想不起来年底是否有活动了，他已经连续三年没能和弟弟一起过年了，他愧疚的说，“可能要参加年末活动。”  
年末向来是偶像最忙碌的时候，无数个年末舞台和颁奖典礼等着他们去参加。  
“但我结束了立刻就回日本来陪你。”  
宁其摇摇头，露出一个可爱的笑，“没关系的哥，我知道在你心里我永远是第一位。”  
一股莫名的悲伤忽然朝宁展袭来，“你……知道吗？”  
“我知道，虽然你从来没说过。”  
“但我也知道，你也很爱组合里的其他哥哥。”  
听到他这么说，宁展的鼻头有些发酸，眼眶也开始泛红。  
“宁其……”  
“我……亏欠你很多。”  
宁展成名后和弟弟的交流不似从前，事实上，从他离开日本去做练习生那时候起，他们俩的感情好像在那时候就终止了，甚至倒退。  
“哥，没有你的话，我现在做不了我想做的事情，没有办法和现在的老师学绘画，也没办法住那么大的房子。”  
“对了，上次老师还夸我有进步呢。”  
“可是我应该多花时间陪你。”没有好好的陪伴在宁其身边，陪他长大一直是宁展很遗憾的事情，这甚至让他质疑自己当初所做的选择。  
“哥，我不是小孩子了。”  
宁其看着他，“我可以照顾自己。”  
店里的灯光照在他的脸上，仿佛加了一层柔和的滤镜，宁展也看的越发不真切，仿佛他就要融化在这灯光里。  
“哥，我不能陪你吃饭了，我得走了。”  
宁展皱眉，眼眶里忽然蓄满眼泪，他伸手握住宁其的，握的很紧，仿佛下一秒他就要消失。  
“哥，送我去门口吧。”  
宁其拉开店门，外面白的刺眼，他转身看着宁展。  
“哥，就到这里吧。”  
宁展一眨眼，眼泪就哗地落下来。  
“照顾好自己。”  
说完，宁其把他的手松开，冲他笑了一下，转身走进一片白光中。

唐丽珍看着睡在她身边的人，她伸出手指轻轻抚去他脸上的眼泪。  
她有时候也会像他这样，因为太过伤心，而在梦中哭泣。  
他梦到什么了？  
宁展慢慢睁开眼睛，眼里的悲伤还没有消散。  
“几点了？”他的嗓音带着刚睡醒的沙哑。  
“7点。”  
他闭上眼睛过了十分钟又撑着身体坐起来，“我得走了，今天乔灿出院。”  
“嗯。”唐丽珍也跟着起来。  
当宁展系上衬衫最顶上的一颗扣子，他终于再次开口，“……你以后有什么打算？”  
没想到他会问这个，唐丽珍有些支吾，“我还没想好。”  
明明之前想的是妹妹好了之后回老家开间花店来着的。  
本来想远离这个城市，结果现在反而有些舍不得，虽然不知道自己到底在舍不得什么。  
“我现在，在NCD兼职。”  
NCD是四大电视主流媒体之一，也是宁展作为艺人最常“光顾”的地方。  
“NCD？”  
看到宁展皱眉，怕他误解，唐丽珍赶紧解释道，“我本科专业学的就是编导，然后又有位在NCD工作的学长帮我，所以……”  
宁展看着她忽然就笑了，“说不定我们以后会在工作中遇见。”

郑思齐和宁展接乔灿出院回到宿舍，郑思齐说要在宿舍做顿大餐庆祝乔灿出院。  
菜已经由姜翰飞和郑木塔全部买回来了，宁展进厨房帮郑思齐打下手。  
宁展低头把油菜叶子一瓣一瓣的掰下来，郑思齐在他旁边案板上切牛肉。  
郑思齐看了他一眼，  
“马上要开始准备下一张专辑了。”  
他深吸了口气，握着刀的手指不自觉的攥紧，他从来没在宁展面前这么紧张过，“如果……你还是要……”  
他要说的话被宁展打断，“思齐哥，我想了一下，你没我不行吧。”  
“看到灿躺在病床上，你腿软的样子我现在都觉得好笑，明明是团里最大的哥哥，明明是队长来着的，没有我在你身边，你可怎么办啊。”  
郑思齐对上他的眼神，声音都有些哽咽，“嗯，哥没你不行。”

“一起带LW走下一个七年吧。”

“嗯，一起。”


End file.
